Dare
by kate882
Summary: "I dare you to kiss Sasuke." That is how all my problems started. "On the lips." No wait THAT is were they started. fluffy one-shot please read and review


_Naruto's pov_

"_I dare you to kiss Sasuke." That is how all my problems started. "On the lips." No wait that_ is were they started.

"No way! Sakura HE. WILL. KILL. ME! I'm sorry but I don't feel like dying." Sakura, after getting over Sasuke because she discovered she liked Ino and they were now together, decided she had a thing for yaio. That wasn't a problem for me until now.

"I think he likes you." Sakura said.

My mouth dropped and I just stuttered for a few secants. "I think your insane." I was finally able to say.

"No way she is right. And you two are soooo cute." Ino said smiling and giggling.

Sakura, Ino, and I had all gone to get something to eat, and Sakura had just randomly decided to dare me to do that.

At Ino's comment I pretended to gag. The bigger problem other than the fact that he would kill me was that I _did_ like Sasuke.

I would just turn into a girl for it, but he had seen me do that before - long story- and wouldn't fall for it. Especially now that he could see through that.

"Well Ino I guess he is just to scared to do that. I should have known." Sakura said shrugging.

"Am not! Fine I'll do it." I looked at my watch. "I'll do it tomorrow." I said then ran off to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

I woke up the next morning and for a few blissful minutes I didn't remember what I had to do today. I almost choked on my food when I remembered.

Sasuke and I were just starting to get along. This was so going to ruin it. Damn it! I didn't even think Sasuke was gay. Well he never seemed interested in any of the girls throwing themselves at him, but he didn't seem interested in any guys either. Other than training he didn't seem interested in anything really.

I walked out of my house, and to the bridge where we always waited for Kakashi. There he was, and there Sakura wasn't. Maybe I could just skip out on it? No she would ask him about it. The only reason she wasn't here was to give Sasuke and me some alone time.

"Hi." I said nervously. He looked up at me for a moment then gave a curt nod. How was I going to do this? And how was I going to keep him from killing me after I did? I could run away, but he was faster. I could run then hide. That sounded like my best shot at living.

I quickly leaned forward, and pressed my lips to his, and then took off faster than I had ever run before.

Sakura's pov

Kakashi and I got to the meeting place at the same time only to see Sasuke looking like he was recovering from some kind of extreme shock. I felt very proud, because I knew what had happened and that I had caused it.

"Naruto wait!" he yelled then disappeared.

"So where are my students going?" Kakashi asked me raising his one visible eyebrow.

"How should I know?" I asked then stormed off. I went to my house. Kakashi had already told me we had the day off. We were just going to tell the guys.

Naruto's pov

He was going to kill me. He was going to fucking murder me. I can't believe I just kissed him.

It was probably the best experience I had had in my entire life, but my life would be ending shortly.

"NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard him shout. He sounded almost desperate. Desperate to kill me maybe? It didn't sound like he wanted to kill me. That was probably just a trick though. What if I step out of my hiding place and something bad happened- other than breaking my neck because I was in a tree, and high up in the tree at that.

"There you are." I looked in front of me. Oh god. He was inches away from me, and I was pressed agents the tree. I didn't even think I could jump without either him catching me or me accidentally pulling him down with me.

"Why did you run off like that?" He asked tilting his head to the side a little in an adorable way, looking confused and slightly hurt. Why was he hurt? Because I had run away? He seemed to be trying hard to cover the hurt.

"I- you- Aren't you going to kill me?" I asked shakily. We were so close. His face was only about two or three inches from mine.

"Why would I do that?" He looked so lost.

"Because I uh kissed you." I said starting to tremble. I was too young to die!

"Naruto you idiot. I lo-like you." Did he just almost say he loved me . . . Before he called me an idiot.

I grinned. "I love you to." I said beaming at him. As soon as I said that his lips were on mine, and the moment was completely perfect. I would have to thank Sakura for this. When I could think anything other than 'Damn Sasuke is the best kisser ever and so fucking sexy', and 'God I hope we don't fall out of this tree.'

**Well let me know what you guys think plz review **


End file.
